


Failed Surprise

by hyunbiased



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunbiased/pseuds/hyunbiased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from ff.net from 2011</p>
<p>Timber Wolf tries to surpise Phantom Girl, but sometimes getting discovered can be a good thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Surprise

Brin laid out the ingredients on the counter in precisely the order he would use them. The flour went next to the sugar, which was next to the baking powder, and so on. He checked the recipe one more time and saw that he had missed the dark chocolate shavings to put on top. Because he had bought them specifically for this recipe, he headed straight for the cupboard to get the bag.

Once he had straightened up, he closed the door only to stiffen in surprise. He mused that he must have been too absorbed in finding the bag of chocolate shavings to notice when Phantom Girl had phased in.

"Hey, Brin" she greeted, from her perch in the midst of his shoved aside ingredients. "What are you cooking up this time?"

He pouted when he saw the state of his carefully organized workspace, but answered "Just some cookies."

She slid off the counter and glided towards him. "What sort of cookies?"

He gave a half-hearted growl and shifted back a couple steps. "Uhh…" he mumbled once he was backed up against the wall of cabinets.

"No matter, I'll just check the recipe!" she said brightly and floated over to the counter.

"Wait!" he cried, but it was too late. She had to recipe in one hand and the other was clamped over her mouth. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she looked over at him. "How did you get this recipe?"

"I, uh, asked your Mom what your favorite type of treat was. She gave me this and made me swear not to lose it. I wanted to surprise you," he blurted out in one breath, looking intently at his feet.

Her hand lifted up his chin. He hadn't even noticed that she had moved over to him again. "These were my Grandma's. I haven't had them since she died because my Mom and I don't cook. Thank you Brin." She grabbed him in a tight hug.

He hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around her and saying "You're welcome Tinya. Do you want to learn how to make them?" He clamped his mouth shut. He hadn't meant to say the last bit.

"Really? You'd let me cook with you?" she asked incredulously, pulling back a little.

"Uh, sure," he replied, surprised that he hardly regretted the thoughts of his quiet, peaceful, uninterrupted, orderly cooking time vanished. The smile that crossed Tinya's face was worth giving up an hour of his time.

≈ψ≈

They both emerged from the kitchen covered with flour, but she was laughing and he had a large smile lighting up his face. Her laughter died down and she turned to look at him.

She reached up and brushed a bit of flour from his cheek before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. "Thank you, Brin. No one's ever done anything like that for me before."

He opened his mouth and a little squeak was all that came out before he cleared his throat and said "You're worth it, Tinya."

She smiled up at him and linked their arms. Surprisingly he didn't pull away as she led him down the hallway. "Now we should get cleaned up!" she chuckled and he just smiled gently back at her.


End file.
